


What To Do Save The World

by MagicBerry



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBerry/pseuds/MagicBerry
Summary: Five resets the timeline and the world still ends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	What To Do Save The World

It kept happening. Whenever Five reset the timeline, the world ends. He’s relived his childhood, adulthood, and the apocalypse so many times. He was tired.

He included Vanya, he saved Ben, knocked sense into Luther. His siblings would run away together, their mothers would keep them, Grace or Pogo would do something. But on April 1, 2019 no matter what Five did, everything he knew would die in a terrifying blaze of glory.

The Commission stopped coming after the boy years ago. It wasn’t worth it. If Vanya didn’t destroy the Earth then a different Hargreeves sibling did. The Handler must be laughing at him.

He redid his calculations and analyzed every timeline. Checking and searching for the roots of what could’ve gone wrong in them.

Finally it hit him.

On the twelfth hour of October 1, 1989, Five points a gun to Sir Reginald Hargreeves head.


End file.
